Pelarian - Park Chanyeol
by afniiprmst
Summary: seorang park chanyeol yg bisa ngerubah hidup gue, dan ternyata manfaatin kebaikan gue untuk kesenengan dia. i dont give a fuck!


**1**

Sebelum nyeritain kisah hidup gue yang mungkin ga penting buat kalian semua ini izinkan gue untuk memperkenalkan diri dulu. Nama gue Kim Ailene Vinaya. Kalo kalian nanya kenapa nama gua ada marganya ke oppa koriya, iya gue anak keturunan Korea - Indo. Jadi papih gue Indo, dan mamih gue Korea. Keren ga? Udahlah ga penting. Gue biasa dipanggil Ilin. Gue tuh anak tunggal, makanya dikit manja. Tapi wajar kan anak tunggal manja? Umur gue sekarang 16 tahun, yaps muda kan? Gue sekolah di salah satu SMA swasta favorit di Jakarta yang kata orang sih W O W pake begete. Tapi itu semua ga gue rasain, gua rasa sekolah gue sama seperti sekolah lain, like a hell.

Di sekolah, gue termasuk anak kekinian yang hits pake begete. Why? karna gue pernah ngewakilin sekolah gue buat audisi nyanyi di Korea dan menang, yeay!

Ga cuma terkenal di angkatan gue, kakel yang hits, cupu, culun, bego, ansos, pinter pun tau gue. Oiya, walau gue ditakdirin jadi anak hits dan konglomerat, iya konglomerat, papih sama mamih gue adalah pengusaha sukses yang bekerja di beberapa negara besar.

Jadi gue sering ditinggal sendiri huhu sedih kan? Iya makanya walaupun diluar gue keliatan angkuh dan sombong, percaya deh sebenernya tuh gue sosok yang kesepian, karna gue kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua gue. Gue juga gabisa nuntut ke mereka sih, toh mereka kerja juga buat gue sendiri.

Dulu pas gue SMP, gue pernah punya temen yang udah gue anggep sahabat, sampe gue rela ngasih apapun ke dia tanpa mikir panjang. Tanpa gue sadar, selama 3 taun gue temenan sama dia, ternyata gue cuma dimanfaatin doang. Sampe pada suatu saat gue pernah mergokin dia sama temennya lagi ngomongin kalo dia cuma deketin gue karna harta gue.

Jleb.

Disaat itu juga gue mulai ngehindarin dia. Gue ngerasa kecewa banget sekaligus marah sama dia, gue ga nyangka dia bisa sejahat itu sama gue, gue juga ngerasa jadi orang bego karna dengan mudahnya gue kena rayuan busuk temen gue sampe bikin gue ancur kaya gini. Dan dari situlah gue menjadi cewe angkuh dan sombong. Karna apa? Menurut gue, gaada temen yang bener sayang sama kita, mereka cuma manfaatin lo doang.

Punya temen itu adalah hal terbodoh yang lo lakuin karna ngebuang waktu berharga lo cuma buat mereka.

Awalnya gue nyangka kalo gue bakalan kaya gini selamanya, kesepian, dan diselimuti dengan keangkuhan. Tapi semua itu berubah saat gue menemukan dan mulai percaya sahabat itu bener - bener ada.

Ya walaupun keliatan sombong dan angkuh, gini - gini juga gue punya sahabat loh, walaupun sahabat gue kaya tai semua. Tapi gue sayang dan cintah sama mereka. Iya mereka itu Niesha, Aleta, Jaemin sama Samuel. Mereka sahabat gue yang mandang gue beda dari yang lain, mereka ga mandang gue dari ketenaran gue atau harta gue. Itulah sebabnya gue mau ngerubah pola fikir gue tentang apa itu sahabat, dan gue sangat bersyukur punya sahabat kaya mereka.

Kenapa gue bisa mikir mereka sahabat? Simple aja sih, disaat gue terpuruk mereka selalu ada buat gue dan nyemangatin gue untuk bangkit tanpa ninggalin gue sesenti pun. Mereka bantu gue sampe gue bener - bener bangkit dari keterpurukan itu.

Mereka ada ga disaat gue seneng doang, tapi juga pas gue jatoh. Mereka bisa liat situasi disaat waktu serius dan bercanda. Walau persahabatan gue masih seumur jagung, tapi gue rasa persahabatan ga diliat dari apakah lo udah sahabatan berapa taun lamanya, tapi persahabatan itu diliat dari seberapa terikatkah hati lo dengan hati sahabat lo.

Selama ini hidup gue adem ayem aja sih. Becanda, bolos, dihukum, ngantin, hang out, pokonya semua kita lakuin bareng deh. Sampe mandi pun kita bareng hehe.

Heh! Ya ngga lah! Yakali kita berlima mandi bareng, dikira kita bocah apa? Kita kan udah punya napsu. Kalo gue digrepein sama Jaemin ato Samuel gimana? *plak. Itumah terlalu alig lah, walau sebenernya gue mau aja sih digrepe sama cogan, siapa sih yang gamau mwehehehe. Okay lupakan.

Dan prinsip hidup gue sama sahabat gue adalah pantang menyerah sama keadaan, jalanin aja dulu hidup lo sebisa mungkin. Karna kita percaya Tuhan selalu memberi cobaan untuk Hambanya dengan takaran yang sesuai.

Gue termasuk orang yang cuek dan bisa dibilang belum mau ngurusin asmara dulu. Karna apa? Karna gue fikir mikirin asmara gakan kelar - kelar sampe Luhan balik ke Exo lagi.

lah jadi baper authornya

Intinya gue mau fokus having fun bareng sahabat gila gue tanpa ada penghalang buat ngelakuin ini itu.

Sampe suatu saat hidup gue ancur cur cur seancur ancurnya gelas pecah yang serpihannya kecil banget dan gabisa di benerin lagi. Huhu gue cape hidup kaya gini terus. Baru aja gue ngerasain hidup tenang kaya gini, masa udah dirampas aja? Apa gue kena kutukan yang namanya "orang kaya dilarang hidup bahagia" aelah ngenes amat ya hidup cecan?

Disaat gue lagi sedih, ada seorang cowo yang bisa ngebuat gue lupa sama prinsip hidup gue, dan mampu ngubah hidup gue selain sahabat gue. Sampe suatu saat perasaan gue dibuat aneh oleh sosok dia. Sebenernya gue mau nepis perasaan yang ngeganjel ini, tapi semakin gue tepis perasaan ini, semakin gede perasaan ini muncul. Gue gamau cerita ke sahabat gue. Gue takut mereka kecewa sama gue, karna kita udah janji bakalan ngejalanin prinsip ngejomblo sampe waktu yang pas yang bakalan nentuin.

Tapi pertahanan gue yang selama ini gue pertahanin goyah gitu aja dengan gampangnya gara - gara perasaan aneh itu muncul terus di dalam diri gue khususnya hati gue. Oh shit demi sempaknya icing, gue kenapa sih?

tbc~


End file.
